


Silent Music

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Episode: s04e19 Sympathy for the De Vil, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella's favourite music had always been that which was inside her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Беззвучная музыка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538505) by [Yallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen)



Cruella used to dance to music that wasn’t there, and told Ursula that as long as there was music in her head it didn’t matter. She swayed her hips and tapped her heels and rippled on invisible waves, and Ursula had never loved her more than when she said it.  
  
She visited Cruella’s grave when there was no-one else there, and stood alone beside the fresh earth. She could have sung for her then, just once, but it would have been in a voice which Cruella had never heard. Better Cruella’s silent music then, Ursula decided, flawless in her mind.


End file.
